The Great Pantsing Incident
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: In which a curious genin and his sensei's daughter attempt the prank of all pranks. [Team Yondaime fic]


The Great Pantsing Incident

AngolMoaChan

Summary: In which a curious genin and his sensei's daughter attempt the prank of all pranks

**Ack, this idea bit my ankle and refused to let go, so I decided to write it. This story uses a couple characters from my story, Family, and HaraStrife's story Waiting for Reunion. X3 Maybe you guys will recognize them.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, someone would pull the icicle out of Hiashi Hyuga's ass. XD**

**--**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the brooks babbling...

...and Obito Uchiha was running through the trees like a madman. So much for tranquility. The Uchiha ran as fast as he could before reaching the training ground, where his sensei and two teammates were waiting. He leaned on his knees and panted, "Sorry...I'm late...had to help an old lady cross the street..."

"It's alright, Obito." his sensei smiled.

For the first time, Obito noticed there was a woman and a child standing beside him, and he asked, "Sensei?"

The little girl brightened up immediately at the sign of the goggled Uchiha and squealed, "'Bito-kun!"

She glomped Obito's legs and nearly bowled him over: he laughed, "Hey Hara. What are you doing here today?"

Hara grinned up at him, "Kaa-san said I could come as long as she got to watch too!"

"Kaa-san?" Obito looked up and saw the woman standing next to Arashi, "Oh! Nanashi-sama!"

She waved, "Hey Obito-bozu. Don't mind us." 

"Right."

"Okay, everyone!" Arashi called, "Today, we will be working on sparring. I guess I'll work with Rin today."

Obito's shoulders slumped. _Aww...that means I have to work with--_he turned to the other boy, and hissed, "Hatake."

"Uchiha. Shall we start then?" he responded coolly, running a hand through his silver hair.

--

A while later, two of the three genin dropped to the ground panting. Obito leaned on the tree behind him and took out his eyedrops, squinting as he dropped the liquid into his onyx colored eyes, "Sensei, can we take a break?"

The older man nodded, "I don't see why not. It's about lunchtime anyway."

For the first time, Obito noticed the small picnic basket that Nanashi was holding, "Nanashi-sama, you made lunch for us?"

"Yup!" she grinned and opened the basket, setting it down on the ground, "Help yourselves."

He cheered and grabbed one of the bento boxes inside, then sat down under the shade of a large oak tree. Hara followed him and sat down across from him, "'Bito-kun?"

"What is it, Hara-chan?" he asked through a mouthful of rice.

She crossed her arms, "I think that 'Kashi needs to lighten up."

Obito tilted his head. Kashi? _Oh..._, "You mean Kakashi?" 

"That's what I said! 'Kashi!"

"Okay, okay." he laughed, "Well, I agree. We should do something to lighten him up." 

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"What if...I wonder if Kakashi wears boxers?"

"Boxers?"

It was as if a lightbulb popped over Obito's head. An evil, evil smirk crossed his face as he slowly pulled his goggles back on, "...I have an idea, Hara-chan. You'll have to help me though." 

She mock-saluted, giving him a toothy grin, "Yes sir!"

"Alright...here's the plan..." 

--

Obito quickly got into a fighting position across from Kakashi, "You are going down today Hatake!"

Kakashi shrugged, nonchalantly pushing up hitae-ate, "Whatever."

"It's your turn to start!" he snapped, and of course within seconds, a foot shoot towards his face. He ducked under it, then dodged his fists, moving backwards with each punch. Obito backed into a tree, then shouted, "NOW!"

Kakashi looked confused for a moment, then returned to trying to hit Obito: he didn't even notice the little figure that came up behind him and loosened the belt around his waist. Obito ducked under his fist and he smirked as he brought up his foot to hit--

Was there a breeze out here?

Obito snorted, and was suddenly on the ground, laughing his head off, "BWAHAHAHA!"

Rin and Arashi had stopped sparring as well, and Rin had covered her eyes, although it was fairly obvious she was peeking, while Arashi quietly snickered, covering his mouth to keep from humiliating his student any more.

Kakashi blinked. _What is so funny?_ As he pondered this, he felt the breeze around him again, and slowly looked down. He realized that his shorts were down around his ankles. Turning as red as he possibly could (well, they couldn't see much of it thanks to his mask), Kakashi reached for his belt buckle to quickly pull his pants up...but it was gone. He let out a noise like a strangled cat when he realized this, and looked around in a frenzy, only to see Hara, sensei's _cute _little girl dangling his belt a few feet above his head, a grin on her face reminiscent of the one he had seen Nanashi give Arashi whenever he was about to get hit by a falling eraser, or get soaked, or something like that. She called, "If you want your belt so bad, Kashi, you should come and get it!"

He growled, with as much dignity as a boy in orange Icha Icha paradise boxers and pants around his ankles possibly could, "Hara, give me my belt."

"I don't think so Kaaashi!" she grinned, dragging out the syllables of his name teasingly.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent, any thoughts of training gone as Kakashi frantically gave chase to the surprisingly sprightly Uzumaki—she took after her father, _of course, _and that made her bloody fast and damn near impossible to catch. At last, Kakashi's fingers slipped around the buckle of his belt, and he yanked, sending them both to the ground. Pulling his belt from her, he quickly put the all-important article of clothing back on, "Alright, Uchiha, you are so dead."

Obito pointed to himself and smiled innocently, "Who, me?"

"Yes you! You were behind this whole thing!" Kakashi growled, still blushing a faint shade of cherry.

"Catch me if you can, Hatake!" he cheered, leaping down from his position on the tree branch and sticking out his tongue at his teammate, then running off.

And thus, for the second time that day, the chase began.

--

…

**I'm so sorry Kakashi.**

**(promptly has laughing fit)**


End file.
